Bended
by arizaa
Summary: What if after the 100 Year War with the Fire Nation people got scared of benders? What if after Avatar Aang passed away a new way of things came about that changed everything? This new world still needs the Krew. (oh gawd this summary is awful)


The room was full of men and women from all parts of the world. Leaders and high-ranking officials from each nation were present. There were allies and enemies among the persons present but they each put aside whatever strife they have for the other for one reason each year.

"I think it's time to accept the possibility that the Avatar may have died or been killed." A young fire general spoke to the members of room. "The next Avatar may very well be in the earth kingdom right now."

"I agree. We've been wasting our efforts; both water tribes have been thoroughly searched. As well as every water bender we've been able to find outside of the tribes." Spoke a much older woman with a voice that seemed to sing.

"We've already been searching the earth kingdom and there still haven't been any results." Spoke a water tribe official. "Our best option is to just keep our eyes open and make sure he or she will be found."

"That is unless one of us decides to keep the Avatar for themselves?" Spoke the same singsong voice earlier. And the room chatter quickly quieted down.

And there it was. The real reason they all come to this summit.

"Let us be honest here. We each have our benders, but we all want the avatar too."

"Now that you bring it up, yes. How are we to know that the Avatar hasn't been found already, or if he is to be found, how are we to know that one of us won't just keep him." Another random voice spoke.

With each person louder than the next, the room was quickly filled with voices, each trying to be louder than the other until it was no longer possible to understand what was being said.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please!" The president of the new Republic City ushered over everyone. "Yes there is always a possibility that one of us will be dishonest in the future in regards to the Avatar. But let us not forget why we need to find him in the first place. He is a danger to the very society we fought so hard for. The only place benders have in our world is the one we give them. If any one of us were to possess the Avatar, it could ruin everything we've worked for." Finally the chatter had stopped and people were listening. "We must honor our agreement. Once we find the Avatar we'll inform each other and move accordingly from there."

All nodded their heads 'agreeing' with the new president. But truthfully, if any of them were to find the Avatar, they'd already known exactly what to do.

xxxxxxx

Somewhere hidden in the southern water tribe a young Avatar was training her hardest and pushing her body to the point of exhaustion. Her whole life she had been hidden away from nearly everyone aside from her parents, her teachers and the White Lotus. Her whole life she'd been told it was her duty to bring peace to the harsh world she had been brought into. From the day her village was raided and the benders, including her father, were taken away she knew exactly what she planned on changing.

After the 100-year war and the defeat of Fire lord Ozai the people had realized there was too much power in the hands of benders. Before Avatar Aang died, the nonbenders of the world had band together and decided to reform their society. Another much smaller war broke out and the benders had been vastly outnumbered. Each nation made a database of all the benders it could find and slowly round them up to be used whatever way the nation saw fit. Because Aang had won so much of the people's love that the leaders of the new revolution couldn't do what they thought needed to be done, so it wasn't until after Avatar Aang naturally passed away that the true horror of this reform began. Many benders that didn't cooperate were killed. Many were separated from their families. Some called it unjust. But many were supportive of this new structure. They knew who the benders were. They knew where the benders were. They knew they were safe.

At least…the nonbenders were safe. Korra's father was taken when she was just a child. The discovery of her being the new Avatar came shortly after that incident and her mother Senna was understandably terrified. They had been searching thoroughly for the Avatar already in their sister tribe. Many believed the new Avatar would be one of her brother-in-law's twins. Thankfully Katara was there to help with the transition. Aang and she had already set up what was necessary to keep the new avatar safe and hidden until the proper time came. Knowing their children weren't safe Aang and Katara kept them away from the public eye and many didn't know what they even looked like. With the help of Aang's children and the White Lotus Korra quickly learned what she needed to.

But in order for Korra to change the world, she had to become a part of it first. Once she turned 17, the plan was to have her move to Republic City and live with Tenzin who was among the people as a "nonbender." And so here she was. Her 17th birthday was coming up and the preparations for her move to Republic City were underway.

"Korra please pay attention, this is important!" A member of the White Lotus scolded her.

"I am paying attention. All I've been doing is paying attention, enough attention to know that you've been repeating the same thing for the past three days."

This in turn caused Katara to chuckle at Korra's outburst.

"I go to Republic City, meat Tenzin and his family and assume the role of his niece. With him I'll continue where we left of with my air-bending training all the while discovering the city and the world you all kept me hidden from.' She sneered at the man speaking to her. "Make some 'friends,' meet important people, become important people and yada yada." She finished.

"It seems to me she understands perfectly well and may even be in need of a break?" Katara spoke while silently chuckling at Korra's antics.

"Yes, now don't you think Master Katara knows what's best?" Pausing for a split second and then continuing, "I agree, thank you, bye!" She said while treading backwards away from both of them.

She was happy. She was finally leaving the place that kept her away from the world and held her back from her full on Avatar potential. So she ran straight to Naga, her polar bear dog best friend.

"Can you believe it Naga? I'm finally turning 17 and heading to Republic City. The Republic City." She laid her back on her white furry friend. "I'm going to change the world Naga. I'll bring dad and everyone back and I'll show all of them that we can live together in peace."

 **xxxxxxx**

The day had finally come. She turned 17 a couple days ago and the White Lotus deemed her ready to head out. She was all packed up and ready to leave later that night and while she was extraordinarily excited, she was also a little unexcited. Once in Republic City her contact back home would be extremely limited. She wouldn't be able to contact her mom or Master Katara or anyone very often. And Senna was already showing signs of missing her daughter.

"Please be careful Korra." She said

"I know mom." She said with a small hint of annoyance, only because she had heard it so may times.

"No Korra, I need you to really listen to me. Not only are you a bender, which may as well be a crime, but you're the Avatar. Everyone has been searching for you, for reasons I don't even want to think about. And it terrifies me!" She was all but crying now. "I get that everyone has been telling you the same things. I understand that you're tired of hearing me tell you to be careful, but I can't lose you too Korra, so please, please I need you to be safe." She choked up at the end while looking at her tearful daughter.

Moving forward to hug her mom Korra spoke, "I'm sorry. I'll be very careful." Stepping away from the hug she thanked her mother and they both started gathering Korra's packed things for the trip.

The White Lotus spared no expense for their Avatar. They made sure she had everything she could need in order to fit into normal nonbender city life. All types of clothes that didn't indicated her water tribe heritage, but nothing so flashy that would cause people's attention to turn. They also provided her neutral toned clothes that matched most of what Republic city would likely wear. During her stay at the city she wasn't to do any form of bending outside of the Air Temple where Tenzin and his family lives as acolytes. Even then there were only specific areas for her to train such that no one who shouldn't would see anything.

Now that everything was packed on the ship with the White Lotus as the crew, Korra was taking her first step to the new life she's been preparing for. The goodbyes were silent and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they would see their Avatar…their Korra again. Senna hugged her daughter one last time before Korra went to her waterbending Master for a final hug goodbye. Naga was allowed to accompany her and Korra couldn't have been more thankful. She knew no one that was accompanying her other than a lone White Lotus member that was close to her age, and even then she knew the guy little.

As the waves of goodbye from her family became less visible from the moving boat, Korra let herself rest on Naga. She had been running around all day with the last minute details and gave herself no time to just rest. As she was adjusting her position the only White Lotus "friend" she had came and sat with her.

"You tired?" The boy was just taller than Korra and was an amazing sparring partner. He wasn't much older than her but they had been taught by the same master and had frequently sparred and worked out together when time allowed. Korra was taught just as well how to fight without her bending and Ragon was the best at non-element combat.

"You could say that." She responded while extending her arm asking him to take a seat.

"I hope you're ready for this." He said seriously.

"I know I am."

 **A/N:** **Hey! I have so many story ideas for this AMAZING show and this is one of them. I hope its good? idk i've never written fanfic before so heres to hoping. Pretty please let me know what you think? And if you even read this, seriously thank you!**


End file.
